


Dirkjake (FLUFF)

by ALemonYoYo



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck2 - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, dirkjake - Freeform, gay fluff, homestuck2, homestuckships, jakedirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALemonYoYo/pseuds/ALemonYoYo
Summary: I tried to make it cute. I tried I really did. I hope you like it now I'm gonna head.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dirkjake (FLUFF)

Before the cacophony of his alarm clock could even reach the tips of his ears, Jake had already violently bashed the snooze button. He could feel the icy breeze cascade down through the crack in his bedroom window. He tried his best to stay asleep but the vibration of his phone made his drowsy heart skip a beat. ‘Maybe it’s Dirk!'' he thought as he immediately snatched his phone off the desk and sat up eagerly. A notification lit up the screen, His eyes were lit with excitement. A text message from… Dirk! Jake excitedly fanboyed to himself. The text read, “Hey Jakey, u wanna come over today? We can play video games or watch a movie idk. Whatever u want bro.” Jake felt himself nearly faint. Going over to Dirk's house? It sounded like a dream! He texted back, “Oh absolutely! I have a couple of ideas of things we could do! Can u pick me up at 5 pm?” Jake press sent and exhaled. He couldn’t contain his excitement. He’s had a crush on Dirk for so long. It was getting unbearable to the point where the smallest signs of affection had Jake practically foaming at the mouth. “Sounds great bro.” Dirk texted back. Jake titled his head down and smiled to himself. He just couldn’t wait.

Jake was all ready to leave. He showered, was casually dressed and even shaved! He was sure that he was ready to leave. He opened the door to his house and felt a brisk breeze wash over him like a wave. He closed and locked the door and stared at the large and barren land beneath him. The vines from nearby trees strangled the foundation of his house which sat alone on the island. He stood silently, letting the wind brush his hair around his rounded face waiting for Dirk to arrive.

\-------------------------

Dirk had just gotten dressed. He had flung on one of the many tank tops he had laying around before he cleaned up. Jake said Dirk looked “Spanking” in it which Dirk thought was adorable so he started wearing them more. He combed through his hair once and set off on his hoverboard to go pick up Jake who he embarrassingly called “Jakey” earlier today in one of his texts. As he glided through the air and over the ocean at a concerning speed, he felt the wind push against his body. It was cold and uninviting and reeked of salt. Luckily he would be at Jake’s soon and the two of them could go to Dirk’s. He saw Jake’s house just above the horizon and a small figure standing on the front porch which was really just a platform suspended by vines. It was as dangerous as it was useful. Dirk rode his hoverboard down to Jake and greeted him.  
“Sup.” He said as he stared down at Jake. He was so cute, he had soft round features. Dirk loved every bit of him. If only he had the confidence to tell him. The thought of them being together could actually crack Dirks cold exterior. But the thought of rejection, especially from someone so close to him was a risk he was not willing to take. Well, at least not yet.  
“Good evening chap!” Jake said as his thick British accent coated his words, “You look wonderful as usual!” Dirk could feel the red hue in his cheeks deepen, but tried to hide it under his shades.  
“Y-You too.” Dirk cringed at his own stutter but Jake didn’t seem to notice. Jake stared off for a moment till his eyes perked up,  
“Dirk you look like you’re freezing!”  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” Dirk was actually freezing and it was blatantly obvious from the goosebumps that prickled his skin. Jake looked at Dirk and then back at the house and ran back inside. Dirk face-palmed and waited for Jake to return. He threw something over to Dirk, it was a dark green hoodie. Jakes dark green hoodie.  
“It’s oversized so it will fit.” Dirk was a lot taller than Jake but the hoodie still fit him quite nicely. It was warm and very Jake-ish. Whatever that means. Jake blushed as he saw his crush don the clothing.  
“Okay get on,” Dirk said, covering his red face with the sleeve of the hoodie. Jake stepped forward and grabbed Dirk’s hand. When their hands touched it was as if the two had been hit by cupid's arrow. Dirk pulled Jake up onto the board and Jake wrapped his arms around Dirk’s slender waist. The two of them would say it’s because they didn’t want to fall off however they actually just like holding onto one another. Though they would never admit this. Off they went, bodies pressed closely together as the wind brushed their hair out of their faces. Jake looked at Dirk from behind him. He was weirdly attractive. A sharp jawline and a face full of scars. Sometimes Jake couldn’t help but stare. The hoverboard zipped just above the large ocean beneath them. The sunset made the ocean water orange. It coated them in a warm, healthy glow. Jake rested his head in the crook of Dirk’s neck. Dirk flinched slightly. He wasn’t expecting any sort of affection. However, he let Jake rest until they got to his house.

\-------------------------

He had just stepped into Dirk’s house, it was very Dirk-y. There were gadgets and circuitry strung about a workbench where he assumed Dirk worked on his projects.  
“So what did you want to do?” Dirk asked as he kicked his shoes off. Jake slung his jacket over the armrest of a couch Dirk had and looked at him thoughtfully.  
“I was thinking we could watch a couple of movies maybe! But if you don’t want to that’s fine. If you really want to do something just tell me!” Jake cheered. Dirk smirked, all he could think of was Jake.  
“We’ll watch the movie and if we’re not feelin’ it we’ll do something else.” Jake nodded in approval as Dirk flung himself onto one side of the couch. Jake joined him on the other. Their legs brushed against one another. Jake glanced over at Dirk who presumably was unphased. However, Dirk was hiding his flustered feelings under a mask which he had built up for years. Could he really break down the walls he built up? He had no idea. They turned on the movie and sat in silence for a while. Halfway through the movie, an almost asleep Jake sat up in a tired heap.  
“Oh, hey. You’re finally up.” Dirk sat beside him, closer than before.  
“Woah, how long was I out for? I hope I didn’t miss any of the good parts!” He gestured to the TV where another bad adventure movie played. He turned to Dirk, who seemed to be happy that Jake was awake, but disappointed that he had lost the view of a sleeping Jake.  
“Half an hour or so. Not long. You didn’t miss anything.”  
“Oh.” He stared down at his lap then looked back up at Dirk who had by now paused what they were watching. They sat shoulders nearly touching.  
“If you’re tired, you can stay the night if you’d like,” Dirk asked nonchalantly. He screamed in his own mind, thinking that such an offer was a little too casual for their friendship.  
“Really? You sure about that chap?” Jake inquired, he seemed genuinely interested, this makes Dirk relax slightly.  
“Yea. It’s really no stress. And it takes a while to get back to your house.” Jake chuckled to himself which made Dirk’s eyes glaze over his figure.  
“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

\-------------------------

After that, the two of them had focused their attention back to the movie. They continued watching as explosions and gunshots shot across the screen. This wasn’t adventurous enough for Jake who had once again fallen asleep. Dirk glanced over at him. He wasn’t the most elegant of sleepers, but he was still as cute as ever. Dirk stared at his toned legs and his strong frame. He stood up, his body readjusted itself. He turned to Jake and took him in his arms. He did so delicately as not to wake him. It seemed to work. Dirk walked slowly to his bedroom, a sleeping Jake in his arms. He kicked open the door with his feet and laid Jake onto his bed. He was about to turn around and leave Jake to sleep when he heard a rustling sound behind him,  
“Dirk?” Jake had woken up.  
“Oh. Hey. You fell asleep again bro.” With a sudden realisation, Jake examined where he was sitting. Dirk’s bed was surprisingly soft, the covers invited slumber. However Jake was more concerned with the stirring feelings inside of him.  
“Uhm, Dirk can I talk to you about something?” Jake said, rubbing his eyes. Dirk closed the door to his room and sat down on the bed beside him.  
“Sure. We got all the time in the world.” Jake hesitated slightly, he leant his hands forward onto the bed.  
“Okay well, I really hope this doesn’t change anything between us. It’s just, you have been such a good friend to me for so long. And I don’t want what I say to change that.” Dirk looked down dishearteningly. I guess he was simply just a friend. Jake continued on, “So here I go I guess…” He said with an uncertain shakiness in his voice. Jake looked right into Dirk’s eyes.  
“I, uhm. I love you!” He exclaimed, looking down embarrassed. He kept going, however, “I think that you’re so amazing. Even if sometimes you’re distant I always felt a connection to you! And I guess I just can’t help but love you because you’re just, I don’t know! You’re bloody perfect!” By now Jake was yelling, face red and voice stuttering. Dirk’s cool and composed exterior had been broken down as he sat in disbelief. Jake had finished his rambling and looked up at Dirk. Jake inhaled sharply,  
“I-I’m sorry. Dirk I’m really sorry.” He said as he got up, but an arm held him back. Before Jake could finish his sentence, Dirk pulled Jake toward himself. He felt Jake’s lips press against his own. They were soft and cherry tinted. Dirk’s forceful grip on Jake’s arm had relaxed and held Jake in a soft embrace. The kiss was amazing. Electrifying even. Dirk pulled away, though he didn’t want to. Jake stared back at him somewhat shocked.  
“I love you too. I just didn’t want to tell you…” He looked up at Jake longingly,  
“I understand,” Jake responded calmly. A warm, golden smile spread across his face. He placed his hand on Dirk’s. Dirk held it lovingly.  
“So, what does this mean?” Dirk asked. They both thought to themselves. However, Dirk continued his audible train of thought, “What I mean is um. Will you be my boyfriend?” He almost had to force that last bit out, but it seemed totally worth it. Just the thought alone could make even the coldest hearts melt. Boyfriend, Dirk thought.  
“I would love to!” Jake responded as he pulled Dirk into a firm embrace. Dirk wrapped his arms around Jake’s neck,  
“I love you Jake,” he said as he rested his head into the nook of Jake's neck.  
“I love you too Dirk.”


End file.
